Benutzer Diskussion:Jacky711
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Jacky711. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 2. Feb. 2012, 15:18:58 Herzlich Willkommen Hallo Jakky711, ich möchte dich ebenfalls nachträglich herzlich im Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Stöbern. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Wiki und wenn du wenn du Lust und Zeit hast kannst du ja auch mal ein paar Artikel bearbeiten. Wir freuen uns über jede kleine Hilfe. Wenn du Fragen hast, kann du dich gerne an mich oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Weiterhin noch viel Spaß im Wiki und liebe Grüße Aki-chanSo long and thanks for all the fish! 14:57, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hey Jacky!! WOW! VIELEN DANK FÜR DAS HAMMER BILD!!!! Es ist wunderschön *_____* !!!! Danke dir <3 ich hab leider am wochenende keine zeit um dir auch ein bild zu malen, aber in der folgenden woche bekommst du sicher eines als dankeschön von mir ;) GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 08:50, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein kleines Dankschön ! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir ^^ Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 16:15, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) ich habe mist gebaut... Hi,könntest du bitte Flamme bitten,das sie/er mich wieder in den Chat lassen soll?Danke im vorraus.Und sag ihm/ihr bitte auch,das ich das mit dem Entschuldigen ernst meine Ley na toll! Ich kann''' schon wieder nicht''' in den Chat.Und ich weiss auch nicht,warum.Könntest du Star oder so wenn sie im Chat ist''' bitten',mich wieder rein zu lassen?Danke schon im vorraus Ley Erst mal Danke für´s Versuchen.Und nein,hatten wir nicht.Aber wenn Star das war,und sie nicht glauben will,dass es mir von ganzen Herzen leittut,dann kannst du ihr ja sagen,dass ich es ihr beweisen will.*hofft das es klappt* Ley Chat Hi Jacky, Wind sagte mir, dass Du mit mir chatten wolltest. Nun, Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass dies Dienstags ''und ''Samstags nur bedingt möglich ist :3, da Ich an diesen Tagen reite ^^. Aber spätestens morgen hab Ich (meistens xDD) ein offenes Ohr für Dich. Bis dahin un LG Leopardenschweif Bilder Danke für die Bilder von Lilapfote und Finsterpfote. Sie sind wundebar. Gänseblumnase 16:43, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Lilapfote ist Heilerschüler, aber nicht so schlimm. Habe mich gefreut. Wow, *.* sie ist wunderschön!<33333333333... Vielen Dank! LG, deine Biene 12:04, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dankeee <333333 Hi Jacky, Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild. *.* <33333333333333333333 Darf ich dir auch ein Bild malen? GLG Wolfsfell 13:29, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Heey deine Bilder sind Wunderschön Danke!! <3333333333333333333333333 Ich habe auch eins für dich gemalt aber wenn ich das hochladen will kommt immer : sie haben versucht einen unerlaubten Dateityp hochzuladen ;( sry *ganz schlechtes Gewissen* Danke nochmal hdl deine 16:20, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild weil du ja hunde so sehr magst hab ich gedacht,ich mach dir ma en süßen hund auf deine seite :) Danke! Hey Jacky! Vielen Vielen Dank Für Das Bildchen!!! <-- Voll Süß!!<33 Kannst Du Mir Auf _____Meine Diskussion Schreiben,Wenn Du On Bist? GLG Sprenkelfeuer 07:21, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ;) meinst du auf deinem profil bei deinen freunden im wiki wirklich mich?! *ungläubig blinzel* Oh!<3 :) <333 GLG Sprenkelfeuer 19:13, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :oh!<3 *gerührt* noch vor par tagen wollt ich wieder aus dem wiki raus,weil ich keinen anschluss hatte und jetzt...*vor freude meerschwein in luft werf* dankeee!!!! *froh*<333333333333333333333333333 Bildchen ich kann nicht mehr in den normalen chat,sondern nurnoch in den channel ;( kommst du viellt. ab und zu auch mal dahin oder schreib mir auf meine seite :) GLG Sprenkelfeuer 17:30, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Für dich. :) <3333333333 Hi Jacky! <3333333333333333333 Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt, musste aber erstmal schauen wie ich es hochladen kann (hatts vergessen xDD) Ich wollte die Katze auf deinem Benutzerbild malen, habe aber blaue Augen gemacht. (Und ohne die Mütze) Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. :) <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 GLG Wolfsfell 09:53, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Schau dir das mal an: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgSQF8v2O_c GLG Wolfsfell 10:33, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Wunderschönen Bilder!! Dafür habe ich jetzt ein hundebild für dich weil du die ja soo sehr magst. Ich weis zwar nicht was deine Lieblingsrasse ist aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ^^ LG deine 16:27, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) schön das es dir gefällt hofe es war eine Rasse die du magst^^ hdl deine 18:25, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier hab was für dich LG 08:46, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey jacky komm doch bitte in den chat. :'( Is superlangweilig da und wir (leyley, daisy und ich) freuen uns auf nen paar besucher. LG 12:23, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *stirbt grad vor langeweile* Sonnenstrahl Hier ist sie ^^ 18:01, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) bewertung ;) aslo ich finds für den ersten versuch ganz gut,nur das die farben unrealistisch sind ;) darf man die vorlagen in dem wiki einfach so verwenden,oder muss man erst fragen? und danke für sprenkelfeuer :D GLGSprenkelfeuer 18:59, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) PS:wie hast du die bilder von gimp denn eingefügt,bei mir geht das nicht :( SUPI!!! :P oh,vielen dank,erstmal für die beschreibung,wie ich das machen muss,ich versuchs gleich mal xD und vielen vielen dank,dass du ins wiki kommst!!!!(ich brauche einen guten admin,auf den ich mich verlassen kann,sieht so aus als hätt ich einen gefunden ;) ) GLGSprenkelfeuer 12:03, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!!! thx Jacky und es nicht so tragisch, war gestern nämlich auch nicht im Wikia-chat :3 und nochmal thx, LG Flammenherz 12:35, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) For You :) Hi Jacky, Hab ein Bild für Dich gemacht Taadaaaa! :D Kein Komentar zu den Augen bitte xDDD Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir LG - 15:03, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ja, Ich habe mit Glück überlebt ^^ Profil hihi,süß,is schon klar,dass es freundsvchaftlich is xD abba bald kennen wir uns ja auch in echt :D *freu* HDGGGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:58, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) chat hey,ich weiß nich,ob du heut schon on warst,jedenfalls bin ich immerwieder mal trin und hab dich noch nich gesehn ;( also schreib mir einfach mal auf mein profil,wann du on kommst un so.. :D :D dgmdl! Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 15:10, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild <33 endlich konnte ich dir auch mal ein bildchen malen und hochladen :D HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 22:23, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist dein Bild: BIld ich hoffe,es gefällt dir :D ich freu mich cshon rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesig auf morgen :D LGL Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 12:14, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Omg, danke *.* Es ist wunderschön! glg Wolfsmond Ein Bild ^^ Heyo. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir glg, hdl Bild das ist nuna,meine pflegekatze :D ich hoffe,dir gefällt sie GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:45, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re:Bild Wow danke! Das Bild sieht echt cool aus. Wie hast du nur diese kleinen Flecken hingekriegt? Benutzt warscheinlich GIMP, oder. Danke jedenfalls. LG [[User:Honigtau|''Ho''n'e''''y' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau|''Lass dir vom SternenClan deine Pfoten leiten!]] 19:35, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi Jacky, ich habe dir mal ein Bild gemalt und hoffe es gefällt dir :DD Es ist ein Hauskätzchen namens Panda ^^ LGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 12:14, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) RE: THX cool, ich freu mich schon drauf ^^ GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 17:46, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tinkaaa <33 hier ist tinka ;) ich hoff,sie gefällt dir HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 16:00, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) also ich hoffe mal,es gefällt dir ;) HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:09, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke Jacky :DDD Heyy Jackyy :DD Danke für dieser richtig schöne, tolle, hübsche, unglaubliche *luft hol* Bild :DDD Ich liebe es, danke danke danke :DD Lg, 18:43, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) <3 für dich <33333333 da steht alles,was ich dir sagen will <333 HDGDL Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 20:06, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) noch ein bild eine sternenkattze für dich :D GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:16, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Lieben Dank !!! Hi , vielen Dank für dieses Echt hammer tolle Bild :3 Wenn du magst kannst du es gleich in die Galerie "Bilder von Friends" einfügen ,ansonsten kann ich das gleich machen ;) Lg Smara sry ;( ich wollt mich wegen gestern entschuldigen.tut mir echt leid.ich hab die ganze zeit nur rumgeheult und dir damit die laune verdorben. ;(.hab dir ein bild gemalt als entschuldigung... und ich wollt sagen,dass du tinka 2x unter bildern von freunden hast.und dass noch nicht alle bulder die du bekommen hast dort zu sehen sind.wollt ich nur mal sagen ;) HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 10:58, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dankeeeeeeeeee für das wundersüße Bild <3333 danke, Jacky, das Bild ist superknuffig *-* <333 HDL Frage Hi Jacky, Sprenkel hat mir vom Kometenclan im WaCa Erfindung Wiki erzählt und ich wollte dich fragen ob ich mit machen darf (von dir aus halt ;) ) Ich wollte nämlich schon länger mal was in diesem Wiki machen aber ich konnte mich nie entscheiden was. Wenn es diir nicht recht ist, ist nicht schlimm sag ruhig die Wahrheit. GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 20:03, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen der hund für dich ist fertig ich hoche er gefält dir ist auch eine vorlage gewessen Loki love (Diskussion) 04:29, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) kannst du gerne dann darf ich dich auch okay? Loki love (Diskussion) 11:55, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Flammi: danke Jacky <333 Klar erkenne ich Nachtigall wieder :3 und dan für das schöne bild <333 LG Flammenherz (Diskussion) 18:56, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ... hallo,ich vermiss dich richtig im chat,wir hab schon ewig nicht kehr gechattet ;( außerdem wollt ich sagen,dass dein brief angekommen ist und ich gestern auch einen neuen abgeschickt habe... ich hoff,wir "schreiben uns im chat bald wieder über die quere" :D HDGDL 02:50, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Hi Jacky<3 Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemacht: GLG 13:24, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Jacky! Ich wollt nur fragen,ob ich dir irgendeine Siggi machen soll? Oder willst du es nach Plan?Dazu musst du aber das hier beachten: Farbe vom Namen (Es gibt Farbverlauf) Ob ich Spitznamen oder vollen Namen schreibn soll Spruch Farbe vom Spruch (kein Farbverlauf) Und zu guter letzt:Schriftart von Namen und Spruch GLG- 14:27, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Du hast was vergessn... Hi Jackseli<333(ka is mir grad so eingefalln :D) du hast vergessen,mir zu schreibn,welche Schriftart ich nehmen soll^^ GLG- 14:57, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Code Hi nochmal! Du musst nen code in einstellungen bei angepasste Signatur eingeben: (pls in der code ansicht kopiern!) und dann noch das kästchen drunter ankreuzen Hier is schonmal die Siggi: GLG 16:18, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) muss dir mal wieder schreiben schade das wir immer aneinader vorbeischreiben bin immer froh wenn ich dich im Chat antreffe 17:29, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Macht nicht lass uns doch einbisschen in meinem Chat schreiben? 17:34, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :( noooin ;( JACKY!!!!!!!!!! *traurig* ich warte auf dich! ;) viel spaß im urlaub und grüß deine familie von mir <3 HDGDL 19:16, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hey jacky dein bild ist fertig habe da mal ein eine katze gedacht ich hoffe du magst sie schon aus denn büchern ^^ es ist... ja du kannst mich in deine freunde liste einfügen icvh stehl dich auch rein!^^ Tüpfelblatt3 (Diskussion) 19:35, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :D Danke <333 es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm ich freue mich aber sehr das du dich daran erinnert hast! hdl 12:11, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) bild thumb|left|für dich :)da ist das bild ;) GLGRegenbogenblume (Diskussion) 18:33, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freunde :D hey Jacky, ich les mir so deine freundesliste durch und komm zu Sprenkel und les das in klammern. '''ABC...D?...FFI :D ich musst so lachen eyy C: HDLBZMUWZ deine 14:48, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild :) Hi Jacky!!! Ich hab ein Bild aus Langeweile für dich gemalt :::.DD Datei:FürJackyByFlocki.pngPS:Das is hier schon der 50. Abschnitt!! *party* HDGDL - 10:48, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) bb ;( muss jetzt off und komme viellt. so um 10,hlb elf wieder... da du afk bist wollt ich dir hier jetzt ciao und gute nact sagn bb hdggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl!!! deine 18:34, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ??'?' kommst du heut nochma on,wenn ja wann? HDGGGGG,...DL!!! 16:02, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) GZKTZ Das ist schwirig zu erklären... und ich kann nicht gut erklären Dx Sry Leythe never ending story 17:07, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Neidisch? thumb|400px|Sie gehört mir >=3Ja, ICH reite sie^^ #FF0040;">Leythe never ending story 18:13, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) protest :D auf deinem profil steht,dass der name jckylein von flocke kommt,abba so hab ich dich schon manchma genannt (ganz selten) bevor flocki im wiki war :D GLG 19:00, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) brief hast du den brief schon abgeschickt???? :D GLG 14:29, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) JUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! hab gehört,du hast heut bis um 4 schule :( hab angerufen und ich werde vorraussichtlich vom 23.-27. oktober kommen *freu* ich hab überlegt,dass ich dann gleich dein gecshenk mitbring und dir dann da lass,weil das sind ja dann nurnoch paar tage bis zu deinem b-day :D also ich freu mich schon riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiesig!!! und du? RPG Wiki / BlumenClan hey <333333 also ich habe ja nachdem ich stundenlang leo genervt hab ;D einen Chara im BlumenClan erstellt,der ja von dir ist. und ich wollt fragen: ich such halt gecshwister und Eisglanz sucht für Apfelpfote aus dem :/ Nebelclan glaub ich noch gecshwister. funktioniert dass, wenn apfelpfote und meinchara dann geschwister wären oder begegnet sich der nebelclan und der blumenclan nie? 10:15, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Komisch aber für dich ♥Datei:Für.Jacky,by.Piny.png 18:12, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hallllu :) schreib mir wenn du on bist,ja? > : D HDGGGGGDL 07:21, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) <3333333333 hallu :) ich vermiss dich jetzt schon *seufz* ^^ schöne grüße an die familie.<333 hoffentlich sehen wir uns in den osterferien oder sommerferien wieder *_____* *hoff* HDVDL !!! 14:26, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Du weist sicherlich schon das ich neu bin, aber das hat nichts mit dem eigentlichem zutun, also es gibt ein warrior cats spiel das inofiziel ist http://warriorcatsgame.weebly.com/download.html wo ist da der downloade link und wie mach ich das? Dark Überjackel (Diskussion) 13:30, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die hab ich schon das ist Untold Tales, aber es gibt noch eine, die in dem Link ich weiß aber net wie ich das machen soll. Dark Überjackel (Diskussion) 16:44, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) herzlichen glückwunsch meine liebe freundin <3333333333 alles alles gute zu deinem 13. gaburtstag!<3333333333thumb|Alles Gute!<3 :* hoffentlich feierst du schön und hast viel spaß! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL deine kleine 16:36, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaales gute zum Geburtstag! Feier noch schön :))))) LG Dark Dark Überjackel (Diskussion) 17:25, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) chat bist du in nem andren chat? wenn ja in welchem??? GLG 18:09, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) GESCHENKE TIME!!!!! thumb|262px|Happy b-day X3*like*? Leythe don't ending story 18:26, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Hauptseite Hey Jacky, ich habe noch drei Hauptseiten zu erledigen (irgendwie ist das mein Job), aber wenn ich die fertig mache setze ich mich auf deine, sollte kein Problem sein. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731172006/cool1/de/images/5/52/Face-wink.svg.png LG, Michi (Talk) ( ) 13:57, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)